1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display module, and more particularly to a display module with a damper structure between the display panel and the peripheral module to absorb the external forces.
2. Description of Related Art
As the computer provides more powerful functions, and with advancement of the Internet and multimedia technology, currently the image information can be transmitted in a digital form. To fit the modern living life style, the video or image device is inclined to a compact size. The traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display had dominated the display market because of its display quality and low cost. However, from environmental or energy-saving point of view, CRT cannot provide a good solution for compact size and low power consumption due to its physical limitation. Hence, the newly developed flat panel display using the optoelectronics and semiconductor manufacturing technology, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) has been largely accepted. Organic light emitting diode (OLED), or plasma display panel (PDP) becomes the mainstream in the display market.
The LCD can be classified into reflective LCD, transmissive LCD, and transflective LCD depending on the type of the light sources. Taking the transmissive LCD or transflective LCD as an example, it comprises a liquid crystal panel and a peripheral module. Because the liquid crystal injected into the liquid crystal panel is not self-illuminent, the peripheral module can provide the light source for the liquid crystal panel in order to display.
The peripheral module is generally classified into the edge-type backlight module and the direct-type backlight module. The edge-type backlight module comprises a light guide plate, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a reflecting cover to provide the light source for the liquid crystal panel. The direct-type backlight module may be a cold cathode fluorescent flat lamp (CCFFL), a plurality of CCFLs parallel each other or a plurality of light emitting diodes array (LED array) to provide the plane light source for the liquid crystal panel. In addition, both of the edge-type backlight module and the direct-type backlight module comprise a frame to support the light source mentioned above so as to integrate several elements into a single plane light source.
It should be noted that when assembling the LCD, the liquid crystal panel is disposed on the frame of the backlight, and the bezel will cover the frame and the liquid crystal panel in order to fix the relative position of the liquid crystal panel and the peripheral module. In addition, the conventional LCD generally comprises a buffer pad (e.g., silicon rubber) between the frame and the liquid crystal panel as a buffer. However, because the size and the weight of the liquid crystal panel become larger and larger, the buffer pad cannot provide enough support and buffer for the LCD. Hence, during the impact test or transportation, the liquid crystal panel may be broken due to the external forces to the liquid crystal panel or to the frame. In addition, a light leakage may occur due to a gap between the frame and the liquid crystal panel in the display module. Hence, a solution is necessary to improve these problems.